


The Butterfly and The Moon

by ararancha



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ararancha/pseuds/ararancha
Summary: Ada kupu-kupu emas yang terbang ke arah Lindis sebelum pria yang tadinya sedang duduk di atas batu kemudian berada di belakangnya. Begitu santai tersenyum ke arahnya dan malah membuat Lindis menarik kokang crossbow di tangannya. Eland’orr mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum dengan jahil.“Apa aku terlihat akan menyakitimu, Lindis?”
Relationships: Eland'orr/Lindis





	The Butterfly and The Moon

Moonlit Plains; orang-orang bilang bahwa para kaum half-elf tinggal di sini. Jauh dari keramaian manusia, samar dari kumpulan para elf. Sebagian besar memiliki telinga runcing seperti elf, lainnya normal seperti manusia biasa, hanya saja kekuatan mereka yang tidak normal. Biasanya menggunakan sihir untuk bertahan hidup dan menyerang kaum lain seperti para iblis yang berusaha untuk mengeksploitasi kekuatan ‘tanggung’ mereka.

Lucunya, mereka membenci elf, juga manusia. Namun karena tahu mereka kebanyakan lebih lemah dari elf dan akan dihukum jika menyerang manusia karena lebih kuat dari mereka, maka kebanyakan para half-elf memilih menyembunyikan diri.

Berkumpul dengan kaum mereka sendiri.

_Krosak_.

Ada senyum tergambar di bibir Eland’orr, seorang elf pengembara dengan _soul lamp_ yang menjadi mitra perjalanan sekaligus sumber kekuatannya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dengan tepat tanpa melunturkan guratan senyum pada bibirnya.

“Nona, tidak baik mengintip seperti itu, loh,” ucapnya dengan suara lembut.

“Apa yang membawa seorang elf yang terhormat ke desa terpencil kami?”

Senyum Eland’orr semakin melebar, “Apa desa ini tidak menerima pengembara?”

Sepasang iris abu-abu membulat, gadis dengan rambut silver itu menunjukkan dirinya.

“Ah, Lindis, _The Sentinel_. Tak kusangka akan mendapatkan _jackpot_ hari ini.”

Lindis mendengus, tidak suka.

* * *

**An Eland’orr/Lindis Fanfiction**   
**Friendship, (a bit) romance**

**-#-**

**The Butterfly and The Moon**   
**(Di bawah langit berbintang, aku mengenalmu)**

**-#-**

**Arena of Valor © Timi Studios, Tencent Games, Proxima Beta Pte. Ltd.**   
**_I gain nothing from this fanfiction_ **

* * *

Ada kupu-kupu emas yang terbang ke arah Lindis sebelum pria yang tadinya sedang duduk di atas batu kemudian berada di belakangnya. Begitu santai tersenyum ke arahnya dan malah membuat Lindis menarik kokang _crossbow_ di tangannya. Eland’orr mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum dengan jahil.

“Apa aku terlihat akan menyakitimu, Lindis?”

“Ya, aku merasakan kekuatan jahat dari itu,” mata Lindis terarah ke _soul lamp_ yang sudah kembali ke tangan Eland’orr.

Sang elf mengangkat kedua alisnya, sementara sang half-elf masih menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak suka saat patrol malamnya jadi terganggu karena kedatangan tamu tidak diundang. Eland’orr mengalah, ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda bahwa ia menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya memulai perdebatan tidak penting dan memang ia pun tidak bermaksud buruk.

“Eland’orr.”

“Huh?”

“Namaku. Bukankah kau jadi waspada terhadapku karena tidak mengenalku?”

Lindis memutar bola matanya. Klise.

Eland’orr lagi-lagi tersenyum jenaka, “Mau dengar sebuah lagu? Lagu yang menjelaskan tentang si cantik ini,” begitu santai, Eland’orr membelai _soul lamp_ di tangannya. Lindis tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan bertele-tele sebenarnya, tapi melawan _elf_ di tengah kegelapan hutan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicara artinya ya bagi Eland’orr, ia menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya mulai memperdengarkan sebuah lagu dengan suaranya yang merdu.

“ _When the arrow pierced the Damned,  
When the shadow took her hand.  
The flowers wilt, the earth frozen.  
Bound not to life, nor to death,  
The light of souls, in the lamp did dwell._”

Kerut di dahi Lindis memudar, digantikan dengan kedua iris abunya yang kembali melebar. Ekspresif sekali seperti anak-anak, setidaknya begitu yang ada di pikiran Eland’orr. Raut wajahnya dengan mudah tertebak tanpa perlu gadis ini menjelaskan.

Bahkan di antara kaum half-elf, kabar mengenai seorang elf yang dihukum kemudian menjadi pengembara karena telah merusak _soul lamp_ dan membunuh hampir separuh dari kaum elf yang berperang melawan Volkath, sang raja iblis dan kegelapan pun terdengar. Karena perbuatan elf itu, Ratu Tel’Annas sampai harus tidur beratus-ratus tahun untuk memulihkan kekuatannya.

“Jadi kau adalah si pengembara yang diceritakan dalam lagu itu?”

Eland’orr tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan ia kembali melemparkan _soul lamp_ untuk duduk ke tempatnya semula, seperti sihir, ia berteleportasi. Tapi Lindis pun demikian, jika kakinya menyentuh semak, ia bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat dan tak terkejar lawan. Seharusnya ini bukan hal yang mengejutkan untuknya.

“Tapi tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Tadinya aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar di sini, menjaga tempat ini sambil menunggu pagi.”

Lindis mendengus, pongah sekali ‘bocah’ ini, “Sayangnya Moonlit Plains sudah memiliki penjaganya sendiri dan tidak butuh tenaga tambahan.”

Eland’orr tergelak.

Ia tidak berusaha bersikap ramah, tapi berteman dengan siapa saja tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk, bukan? Sang elf menarik nafas sebelum memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidur tidaklah menjadi kebutuhan utama seorang elf, mereka bisa tidak tidur berhari-hari dan hanya membutuhkannya jika mereka sedang menggunakan banyak kekuatan.

“Apa berat? Menanggung dosa seperti itu?” tanya Lindis selagi duduk di batu yang lainnya, tepat menghadap ke arah Eland’orr.

The Night Ranger tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengelus _soul lamp_ di tangannya dan menggeleng, dan sebagai catatan, sejak tadi senyum tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Atau memang wajahnya sudah otomatis jenaka seperti itu, Lindis tidak tahu.

Dan tidak mau tahu, sejujurnya. Hanya saja, ia berpikir bahwa mereka senasib.

Kekuatan Lindis sebagian berasal dari Luna, sang kakak yang seharusnya menerima berkat kekuatan sebesar ini dan bukan dirinya. Kalau saja Mganga tidak memanipulasi dirinya dan membuatnya harus melukai Luna, mungkin saat ini ia masih bisa berkumpul dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sepeninggal orang tuanya.

Eland’orr sekali lagi melihat pandangan kosong itu. Gadis ini sanga tmudah sekali ditebak.

“Tidak, pada dasarnya, sang ratu harus terlelap dalam tidurnya yang abadi hanya karena rasa penasaran anak-anak, dan… apakah rasa penasaran itu adalah dosa?”

Lindis bisa membayangkan bagaimana Eland’orr muda yang begitu penasaran dan pongah mencoba untuk mencuri _soul lamp_ yang diagungkan kekuatannya untuk memurnikan para elf yang berperang dengan kekuatan kegelapan. Karena ketidaktahuannya, pastilah mudah untuk Eland’orr melakukan keasalahan.

Sekali lagi, sama sepertinya.

Tangan Eland’orr terjulur untuk menyentuh _crossbow_ di tangan Lindis dan mengusapnya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah, “Bukankah kau menanggung dosa yang sama denganku?”

Lindis tertawa sinis dan memangku dagu dengan tangan kanannya sebelum ia menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya lagi. Hei, bahkan mungkin di antara para elf, Eland’orr tetap terlihat menonjol, wajahnya cukup tampan dan menarik meski ia sangat jahil dan senyum jenakanya terlihat menyebalkan.

“Simpan cerita ini bersama rembulan, ya? Orang pertama yang kukorbankan adalah Mercia, sahabat terbaikku. Ia menolongku saat rasa penasaran menggerogotiku dan mengharuskanku mengabdi kepada _soul lamp_ ,” Eland’orr menyentuh _soul lamp_ lagi, ia berbicara tanpa perasaan menggebu, seperti seorang ayah yang bercerita kepada anaknya. Tenang dan teratur.

Lindis tak beranjak dari posisinya, ia masih mendengarkan setiap detil cerita dari Eland’orr dan tak menyanggahnya agar sang pemilik cerita tidak tersinggung.

“Dan setelah itu, semuanya gelap, semua orang memandangku dengan benci, beberapa teman dekatku mengatakan bahwa ini semua bukan salahku dan aku harus merelakannya, tapi kurasa…” Eland’orr megangkat sedikit _soul lamp_ di tangannya, “Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku.”

Lindis mengarahkan _crossbow_ di tangannya ke arah pohon dan di saat itu _soul_ dari Luna keluar, memberikan tanda pada sebuah pohon besar tanpa kesulitan. Berbicara dengan Eland’orr mengingatkannya pada Omen sebelum kegelapan menelan dirinya dan desanya.

Ah, cinta pertama.

“Rasa penasaran… ya? Aku tidak pernah haus akan takhta dan kekuatan. Kupikir menjadi bayangan Luna saja sudah cukup, menjadi penjaga dari Moonlit Plains pun adalah sebuah bonus. Tapi… nyatanya rasa penasaran membuatku percaya pada Mganga, si kegelapan.”

Ah, badut itu. Eland’orr pernah mendengar kisahnya. Dua saudara yang pada akhirnya harus mengorbankan diri karena salah satunya telah dipengaruhi oleh kegelapan. Betapa mengerikannya.

“Tapi kurasa, benar katamu, rasa penasaran polos dari seorang anak tidaklah bisa disebut dosa.”

Elliot mengangkat sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman, ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Lindis yang disambut dengan pandangan penuh tanya, “Kuharap, jika kita bertemu lagi, kita bisa bicara lebih lanjut? Siapa tahu kita punya hobi yang sama selain berbagi cerita sedih?”

Lindis mendengus dan menyambut jabatan tangan Eland’orr. Tanpa trik, hanya jabat tangan biasa.

“Di luar dingin, kau tidak mau mampir dan minum minuman hangat? Para tetua baru saja merebus cokelat dengan madu jika kau tertarik mencoba.”

Jabat tangan terlepas, Eland’orr mengusap tengkuk, “Hmm... bagaimana ya? Mungkin jika tidak dicurigai sebagai pacar baru Nona Lindis setelah Omen, aku tidak keberatan.”

“Hey!”

Sial. Pria ini rupanya suka mendengar rumor-rumor murahan seperti itu juga.

Lindis berharap ia tidak bertemu dengan Eland’orr di area antaris sebagai musuh karena sepertinya…

…mereka bisa jadi partner yang cocok.

-end-  
[1292 words, 28/04/2020, 22:15 © ararancha]


End file.
